Vœu
by Hinata-Chan142464
Summary: Depuis que je suis sorti avec elle, je l'ai aimé de tout mon cœur. Mais comment, moi, Nelson Muntz, la brute, ai pu tomber amoureux de cette fille si intelligente, Lisa Simpson ?


Je me rappelle quand on est sorti ensemble, avec Lisa, je ne sais même plus comment ça s'est fait… Elle n'avait que huit ans à cette époque et moi j'en avais dix. Elle a essayé de me changer mais n'a pas réussi… J'suis devenu odieux avec elle, je l'ai faite pleurer… J'm'en veux encore même neuf ans après… On est devenu plus ou moins ami, depuis. Enfin, on essaye de s'entendre. J'voudrais tellement plus que la relation qu'on a actuellement… Quand elle est sortie avec ce débile de Ralph Wiggum, j'ai voulu lui casser la gueule. Mais Lisa l'a vite quitté, il a évité l'hôpital de justesse. De plus, maintenant, elle sort avec ce minable de Milhouse Van Houten… Ça fait deux ans maintenant… Son frère essaye de les séparer depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble. On ne dirait pas mais sous son air de je m'intéresse pas à ma sœur, il la protège de tous les gars qui l'approche. Elle est devenue une vraie beauté en neuf ans. Elle a laissé sa coiffure en pique pour laisser pousser ces cheveux. Il lui arrive en bas du dos, maintenant. Pour en revenir à Bart, même si Lisa sort avec son meilleur ami, il n'en est pas pour autant ravi. Il sait que Milhouse en est fou amoureux depuis le primaire au moins. Mais il sait aussi qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Milhouse. Il veut le meilleur pour elle et j'le comprends. Et Milhouse est loin d'être le meilleur pour elle. Quoique moi non plus. J'aide même Bart à essayer de les séparer. Il a compris les sentiments que j'ai pour sa sœur. Et apparemment il préfère que je sois avec elle plutôt que ce soit Milhouse. J'le comprends pas, quand j'suis sorti avec elle, il ne voulait pas et maintenant… Ce qu'on n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi elle sort avec lui. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire, je fête mes 19 ans. J'veux pas de fête, ma mère n'a pas le fric pour et mon père s'en fout… Peut-être qu'elle préfère Milhouse parce qu'il a le même âge qu'elle, moi j'ai deux ans de plus… Bart m'a invité chez lui pour que je l'aide à trouver un plan pour les séparer. Peut-être que je pourrais voir Lisa. Je sonne chez eux, j'entends la voix de Mme Simpson qui dit qu'elle arrive quelque seconde après elle ouvre la porte.

« Ah bonjour Nelson !

- Bonjour, m'dame.

- Entre, Bart t'attend dans le salon. »

Elle s'efface du passage pour que je puisse passer, j'me dirige vers le salon. J'allais entrer dans le salon quand la lumière du salon s'allume brusquement. Il y a presque une dizaine de personne dans le salon. Je n'ai même pas le temps de comprendre qu'ils me souhaitent tous un joyeux anniversaire. Je regarde plus attentivement. Il y a Bart, Lisa, Milhouse, Maggie, Mr Simpson et Mme Simpson, Dolph, Kearney et Jimbo. Je regarde Bart et lui demande.

« Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois cette surprise ?

- Non, à moi. »

Intervient Lisa avec un de ses merveilleux sourires. J'me sens fondre. Je la regarde dans les yeux et lui fais un sourire, elle rougit et détourne le regard. Attendez une seconde ! Elle a rougit ?! C'est la première fois que j'la vois rougir. Elle est encore plus mignonne comme ça ! J'ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui sauter dessus ! Ah oui, je sais. Le fait qu'il y ait des personnes dans la pièce et qu'elle ne soit pas ma copine. Elle s'approche de moi et me serre dans ses bras. J'suis dans un rêve c'est obligé ! Je ne réagis pas et laisse mes bras pendre le long de mon corps. Je regarde Bart, et il me fait un clin d'œil. Je me reconnecte à la réalité et l'entoure de mes bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Nelson !

- Merci, Lisa. »

Elle me relâche et retourne auprès de Milhouse. Celui-ci lui prend la main d'un geste possessif et me lance un regard noir que je lui renvoi volontiers. Après s'en suit, tout le monde qui me souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Mme Simpson nous propose d'aller dans la salle à manger pour manger le gâteau. Je m'installe sur une chaise en bout de table et Mme Simpson pose le gâteau devant moi.

« N'oublie pas de faire un vœu. »

Lance Lisa, je la regarde et lui fais un sourire en coin. Elle rougit, encore. J'fais mon vœu et souffle sur les bougies, tout le monde m'applaudis. L'après-midi passe vite, il est bientôt dix-neuf heure. Dolph, Kearney et Jimbo s'en vont, Maggie va dans sa chambre et Mr et Mme Simpson vont dans le salon pour regarder la télé. Il ne reste que Lisa, Milhouse, Bart et moi dans la salle à manger. Bart commence à me parler de l'équipe de football américain dont je fais partie. J'suis tellement dans la discussion que je ne me rends pas compte que Lisa et Milhouse sont partis. Après avoir dit tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet, je regarde à droite pour voir que Lisa n'est plus à sa place et que Milhouse non plus. Je regarde Bart et avant même d'avoir posé ma question, celui-ci me répond.

« Ils sont montés en haut. »

Je baisse la tête. J'entends quelqu'un descendre les escaliers et je tourne la tête pour voir qui c'est, Milhouse, il me regarde furieusement et s'en va en claquant la porte. Lisa descend quelque seconde après lui, elle vient dans la salle à manger. Elle a les yeux rouges. Bart demande.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je viens de rompre. »

Je saute de joie intérieurement. Bart me regarde et sourit. Je prétexte avoir mal à la tête et sort dans le jardin. Une fois, dehors, je m'allume une cigarette. Je m'assois sur le banc. Elle a enfin quitté ce looser ! Il était temps. La porte s'ouvre mais j'suis tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne le remarque pas.

« Ce n'est pas bien de fumer. »

J'me retourne, surpris, et découvre Lisa qui me sourit. Elle s'installe à côté de moi, sur le banc. Maintenant plus rien ne m'empêche de lui sauter dessus mais par décence envers elle, je ne le ferais pas. Après avoir terminé ma clope, je tourne la tête vers elle pour voir qu'elle me regarde. Elle détourne le regard et rougit, encore. Je lui demande.

« Pourquoi t'as rompu avec l'autre looser ?

- Nelson !

- J'ne dis que la vérité !, dis-je avec un sourire.

- Bref. J'ai rompu parce que j'en aime un autre…, mon sourire s'estompe**. **Je n'aurais pas supporté de lui mentir une seconde de plus.

- Pourtant t'as bien réussi pendant deux ans…

- Oui, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais j'me suis dit qu'il fallait qu'il sache la vérité.

- Qui c'est que t'aimes ?

- Une personne que je n'ai jamais réussi à oublier. »

Elle me sourit. Je regarde ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

- J'attends quoi ?

- De m'embrasser, tiens. »

Oh non, j'ai parlé à voix haute ! La honte, elle m'a entendue !

« Attends, arrêt. T'serais d'accord ? »

Elle ne me répond pas et se jette sur mes lèvres. Je la repousse. J'n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça.

« J'croyais que t'aimais quelqu'un ?

- C'est le cas.

- Pourquoi tu m'embrasse, alors ?

- Parce que c'est toi la personne que j'aime. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui plonge vers ses lèvres. Finalement, heureusement que j'ai fait un vœu.

_« Faite que Lisa et moi, ce soit possible un jour. »_


End file.
